


Valentine's Day Murder

by Sunster14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder, They only kill the bad guys though, Valentine's Day, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunster14/pseuds/Sunster14
Summary: Theo and Liam are on a date when they catch sight of the person they've been after for months. They are not happy but the end result is something that pleases them both.





	Valentine's Day Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inzomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/gifts), [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/gifts).



> This was meant to be for Valentine's Day but I finished it early so... here it is.

Liam woke up feeling excited. Shutting his alarm off and glancing at the date on his phone, he grinned. 

February 14th. 

Ever since Hayden left, he despised this day. Watching all the happy couples roam around, giggling and enjoying themselves, all of his friends pairing off with their respective partners to go on dates, leaving him alone. 

But this year would be different. He had Theo now. Learning that Theo had never celebrated Valentine’s Day had made him determined to make this one as amazing as he could.  
That plan had been ruined as soon as Liam found out that Theo was planning something for him instead. He sulked for days until Mason snapped him out of it, making him realise that he was being ridiculous. Theo was going to do something for him rather than the other way around, so what? It still made him sad that he couldn’t treat Theo for once. 

His phone buzzing broke him out of his thoughts. He shook his head with a doped up smile before reading the message. 

**Theo: Pick you up in 2 hours?**

Liam replied with a quick ‘yes’ before falling back on the bed. He had at least an hour extra to sleep then. 

He awoke with a sudden jolt when the loud noise of a phone ringing filled his ears. Liam tried to quickly lift himself off of the bed which only resulted in his legs getting tangled up in the sheets and him falling to the floor with a thud. 

The phone stopped ringing, he realised, making him curse and untangle himself from the sheets. The phone went off again as Liam gained his breath back, the loud and insistent buzzing echoing around the room. He answered it this time, gasping out a breathless greeting. 

“Hey, Li- Are you okay?” Theo asked, amusement clear in his tone. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?” Liam rolled his eyes, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll be a bit late picking you up.” 

Liam looked at the clock which read half past twelve, half an hour away from the time Theo said he’ll pick him up at. Had he really overslept?

“Yeah, that’s totally fine. See you then.” 

After saying their goodbyes, Liam rushed into the shower, not wasting any time to get ready. He was just fixing up his hair when his phone sounded with a message. It was Theo, again. Putting his black blazer on, he opened the text which read 'I'm outside.' Checking himself once more in the hallway mirror, he threw open the front door and ran to the car after locking it. 

Jumping into the passenger seat, he turned his head to smile at Theo who let out a low whistle. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you, Dunbar." 

Liam scoffed and shot him a fake smile. "You're not the only one with style, Raeken." Although, Liam had to admit Theo always managed to look good without even trying. So when he did try, like today, Liam couldn't help but want to jump him right here, right now.  
Self control, Liam, self control. You have a date to go on then you can jump him. 

"And you think, what? That I'm going to tell you that easily?" Theo smirked, pulling out the driveway and speeding down the street. "You're lucky that I'm not blindfolding you." 

"You blindfold me and I'll chop your hands off." Liam threatened playfully, leaning over to pinch his thigh. Theo hissed in pain and slapped the younger boy's hand away. 

After ten minutes of random conversation and Liam continuously changing the songs, not being able to sit through one full one, they reached the restaurant. Soft music played that could still be heard over the sounds of chatter and utensils hitting plates as they neared the door. 

"Wow, _fancy_." Liam grinned as Theo intertwined their fingers together when they were being leaded to the reserved table. 

The atmosphere was amazing. People sat in two's or groups in their expensive outfits, making quiet conversation while listening to the live music playing. The prices of the food were extortionate and the amount of items on everyone's table made Liam wonder how rich these people actually were. 

Theo watched with a smile as Liam looked around in awe at his surroundings. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." 

Liam's mouth snapped shut, cheeks turning red. He managed to hide his embarrassment by glaring in indignation. "I hate you." 

"No you don't." 

Liam huffed because he was right. Theo was always right. Liam let Theo order for him because other than not being able to understand what half of the items on the menu were, Theo seemed to know this place so surely he knew what was good and what wasn't. 

"It's been a quiet week, hasn't it? Heard anything more about that child predator?" Liam questioned when they went quiet. 

"Liam," Theo sighed in exasperation. "Can we not talk about this now, please?" 

"Right, sorry. I'm just worried." Liam mumbled, looking down at his lap. Theo took Liam's hand in his to comfort him. They sat, staring at each other when they were interrupted by the waiter who came with their food. 

In the middle of their food something or rather, someone caught Liam's eye behind Theo. She looked really familiar but where had he seen her before? Theo looked up from his food to catch the sight of Liam's eyes narrowed at something past him.

"What are you looking at?" Theo asked, ready to turn around before Liam grabbed his arm frantically, effectively stopping him. 

"I think Kate Argent is here." Liam whispered, still not looking at Theo. 

The woman in question was sitting in the midst of a big group, happily chatting with everyone and sipping on her champagne. Liam sneered in disgust at how she could live with herself regarding everything she's done. Do these people have any idea who they're sitting with? Also, how is she getting away with it?

"The child molester you were talking about ten minutes ago?" Theo hissed, attempting to turn around again, breaking Liam out of his thoughts.

Liam's painful grip on his arms and the nails digging into his skin had him wincing in discomfort. He took his free hand to pry the younger boy's off of his arm, feeling the blood starting to flow up his arm again. "What is your problem?" 

"She'll notice you staring at her! You're making it too obvious." Liam countered, retreating to lean back in his seat again. 

"Yes, _I'm_ the one making it obvious. Not the person who has been staring directly at her for a solid five minutes!" 

Liam didn't respond, eyes moving past him again. "Theo, she's leaving!"

"So?" Theo grumbled, relaxing back into his seat and digging into his food. 

"We need to go after her." Liam stated with conviction, slowly rising from his seat. Theo stared at him with a look of annoyance and disbelief but made no move to get up. Liam glanced at his boyfriend to find him unmoving, eyes trained on his face. 

"You getting up or what?" Liam asked hurriedly, taking Theo's hand to drag him off of his seat.

As Liam walked away quickly so as to not lose sight of Kate, Theo's growls of frustration could be heard as he paid the bill and stormed after the troublesome boy. His anger was rolling off of him so strongly that even the waiters backed off in fright. 

Liam tapped his foot impatiently next to Theo's truck, arms crossed. "Hurry, Theo! She's getting into her car!" 

"I'm not taking you out anywhere ever again." Theo glared as he whipped his keys out and Liam jumped into the car without a second thought. He sat with a wide grin on his face. 

"You look too happy for someone whose plans just got ruined. That or you just didn't want to stay." Theo muttered with a sour look on his face, twisting the keys in the ignition making the engine roar to life. "Stop smiling." 

"Of course I wanted to stay. We've been planning this for weeks and I was having a great time. That's why..." Liam paused mid-sentence, reaching into his pocket only to bring his hand back out with a clear vial filled with a cloudy, yellow liquid. Liam smirked at Theo as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know why and where you managed to get venom from?" Theo questioned with a sigh, his scowl reluctantly turning into a smile of adoration. 

"Nope." Liam replied, popping the 'p' as he reached over to kiss the older boy on the cheek. "But I'm going to make that bitch pay." 

Theo threw his head back and laughed heartily before reaching in the back seat to grab a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Liam." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Theo." 

 

 

They followed Kate's car for the longest half an hour ever, during which Theo began to think she knew they were following her. Liam also wouldn't be quiet. He loved the boy but the constant babbling in his ear while he was trying to concentrate didn't sound endearing at that moment in time. 

"Some of the symptoms are migraines, metallic taste in your mouth, blurry vision and extreme pain." Liam rattled off, barely stopping to breathe. 

"I don't really care as long as she dies at the end." Theo muttered bitterly, hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter. 

"The Black Mamba's bite is knows as the 'Kiss of Death'." Liam continued, ignoring his annoyed boyfriend. Theo sighed, rubbing his forehead to try and calm himself.

" _Liam..._ " 

"Okay, sorry. I'll stop." Liam declared, rubbing Theo's arm in apology. Theo felt a tinge of guilt after that, regretting the choice to snap at Liam but didn't say anything else. 

Kate's car had turned into a dark street with barely any lit lampposts. Despite his wariness, Theo followed but was caught off guard when he was met with the bright and flashing lights of a casino. 

Theo and Liam glanced at each other in confusion, eyes trailing after the woman who walked into the oversized building. Just as Liam was about to leave the car, Theo grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks. 

"Have you got a plan? What are you going to do when you get to her?" Theo questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Since when have we ever done this with a plan, Theo?" He huffed, wondering what was going on in his head. 

"Just don't want you to get hurt that's all. We barely have enough information on her and we're going in blind." Theo complained, not once loosening his hold on the younger's arm. 

They've been doing this for years but it's the first time since they've been together. Normally, Theo would let him go without any complaints but he was consumed by this feeling that wouldn't allow him to let go of Liam's arm. Worry? Fear? Fear that Liam would get badly hurt or he'd lose him forever.

"Aww, is big bad Theo getting worried?" Liam chuckled but stopped abruptly when noticing the seriousness in Theo's facial expression. He took the older boy's face in his hands. "I'll be fine and anyways, I should be worrying about you. You aren't exactly the most inconspicuous person I know." 

Liam grinned cheekily as Theo scoffed, moving Liam's hands away. "Yeah okay, whatever you say, Mr. Discreet. Let's go before we lose her." 

Theo had to admit that other than the fact their date had been interrupted, he was eager to see how this would play out. Excitement thrummed in his veins as he followed Liam into the casino, the constant barrage of noise attacking his ears. Slot machines, coins hitting metal, the thrilled cheers of people who had just won. The ringing of slots could be heard as a false sense of hope to lure in unsuspecting people.

Liam watched people play with either blank faces or confident smiles. Men had women hanging off of them as they played. Liam lost interest quickly when remembering he had just lost sight of Kate. Theo nudged Liam with his elbow. "We should split up." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Liam stated worriedly, eyes searching every corner to check if she hadn't gone too far. 

"Liam, we'll never be able to find her in here if we don't. This place is like a maze." Theo justified himself, not noticing the anxious look on Liam's face when he was too busy trying to find his way around. 

Liam trailed after him hurriedly, trying not to bump into the servers who had their hands full drinks. To be completely honest, Liam hated the business of a casino. It was much more difficult to complete his task when it was crowded, it meant an increased chance of getting caught. 

He felt for the vial inside his pocket, panic filling him when he couldn't feel the coolness of the glass against his skin. He thought back to when he was sitting in the car. He could have sworn he put it back into his pocket when he took it out.  
"I see her... Liam?" Theo looked back just in time to see Liam's retreating back. He cursed under his breath, glancing back and forth at Liam and Kate. He chose to trust Liam to come back soon and thought of a foolproof distraction. 

Well, time to rely on his looks and hopefully she takes the bait.

Meanwhile, Liam ran to the truck and searched everywhere. When he couldn't find it on the seat, he turned his phone on as a source of light and looked under the seat. He was thankful for the fact that the truck wasn't parked in a place visible to everyone because the sight was surely a strange one. 

The gleam of glass caught Liam's eye and he puffed out a breath of relief, snatching it up and slowly pocketing it to make sure he doesn't drop it. He slowly rose when he heard deep breathing from behind him, shoulders tense and ready to fight if he had to. Turning around, he was met with a drunkard, smirking predatorily at Liam. 

"Hey, sweet thing. What are you doing out here alone?" 

Liam inwardly rolled his eyes but put on a straight face, hoping not to cause any trouble when he had somewhere to be. Hopefully Theo had everything in control. 

"None of your business. Goodnight." Liam uttered, trying to shut the door and move past the old man. 

He sucked in a deep breath when he felt a strong grip on his arm. "Hey babe, where you going?" Liam threw it off quickly and turned around. 

"Don't touch me. Please." Liam snarled, watching the man's expression turn from playful to aggravated. 

"Don't walk away from me!" He growled, lunging from Liam.

Liam's fingers clenched around the piece of broken glass he picked up from the ground and jabbed it into the drunk's side. Liam didn't stay to watch him writher in pain on the ground, he ran. His phone buzzed in his pocket while he was navigating his way through the casino. Liam took it out, careful of the people bustling about. 

**Theo: At the bar.**

Liam looked up to see Theo talking to a blonde, smiling falsely and laughing at whatever she said. He narrowed his eyes until he realised it was Kate Argent. He breathed a sigh, thanking whoever was up there that Theo had it under control. 

When he got closer, he heard Theo asking her if he could buy her a drink. _This was his chance._ He slipped next to Kate without her noticing as the drinks were slid across the counter. He watched as Kate took a sip, put it down and proceed to check Theo out. That took away the ounce of guilt he felt as he spilled the venom in the drink while she was busy flirting with his man. 

Theo watched with bated breath as Liam just managed to move his hand away at the last second before Kate picked up her glass. Liam made a face behind her as she started to giggle at something Theo said resulting in Theo trying to hold in his laughter. 

She took a sip but instantly slammed the glass down."What is this!?" She exclaimed.

Theo smirked as he watched her cough out the liquid. "Oh god, I feel dizzy." 

"Oh, don't worry. It should be over in about fifteen minutes to three hours." Liam stated casually from behind her, leaning on the counter. 

Theo twirled a dart in his hand from the game he was playing earlier. Liam looked around to see if anyone had took notice of them but everyone was either too focused or drunk to care. Theo on the other hand, stood twirling the dart without even caring if anyone saw him. 

"What have you done to me?" Kate gasped, clutching her throat when she found she was struggling to breathe. 

"Oh. Just a little snake venom in your system." Theo announced, looking pleased but he wasn't completely satisfied. He glanced at the dart in his hand before looking at the hand Kate had put on the counter. It was too much of an inviting opportunity to pass up.

Just as she was about to move away from the two, Theo took the dirt and stabbed it in the top of her hand. Liam winced at the sheer, brutal force. Whilst he was more of a secret 'don't get caught' type of person, Theo was more brutal in his ways. He watched as Theo placed a hand over Kate's mouth to muffle her screams, surprised that no one was paying any attention to what was going on. 

"Just a little payback to what you've did but it will be over soon. I would have thought of more harsh methods but... we don't always get what we want, do we?" Theo taunted, yanking the dart out and watching in satisfaction as the blood started to leak out of the hole in the skin. 

"Was that really necessary?" Liam laughed as Theo began to lead him away from the woman who was gasping in agony. He didn't answer but instead kissed the top of his head with tenderness.

Theo and Liam walked out of the building hand in hand, grinning with a certain smugness, barely hearing the thud of Kate's body hitting the floor.


End file.
